dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Black Glove
Modifications I Made Bdve, there are two reasons I modified that. First of all, I'm sorry I undid what you did, but please don't patronize me. The Joker is clearly close enough to their organization. I think if there was some reasonable doubt that in the future he might never act with them, then we might leave him out. But it's been made pretty clear. The Black Glove really isn't an official organization with an employee list, but more of a coalition/conspiracy. The Joker is safely a part of the conspiracy. Second of all, we don't put "New Earth" at the end of Superhero titles in articles other than their own. Search for "Wildcat (New Earth)", Vixen (New Earth)", or "Scarecrow (New Earth)". "Charlie Caligula" will always redirect to whatever page we have about Charlie Caligula. But what if it turns out his name is really Charles Caligula? "Charlie Caligula (New Earth)" would be silly to bother making a page for, when people would just type in "Charlie Caligula" to reach their destination. May we please sir, change it back now without fear of your reprisal? :- Billy Arrowsmith, 00:47, 8 July 2008 (UTC) If it is confirmed in print that Joker is a part of the Black Glove, then it stays, otherwise it's speculation and should be removed. As to the "Black Glove (New Earth)" vs "Black Glove", technically, Wildstorm could decide tomorrow to have a "Black Glove (Earth-50)", so I kind of think the entry should be "Black Glove (New Earth)". 'member, boys and girls, it's only funny books, let's not get heated. ;-) :Roygbiv666 01:42, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, just looked at the article, you were actually talking about a Charlie Caligula. Until we know the know, if we start an entry it should probably have the "(New Earth)" designation regardless, same as my reasoning above. :Roygbiv666 01:50, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Haha. Yes, I agree, when we make the article. But I think until there's an article for Charlie Caligula, why bother linking "Title (New Earth)"? That just means that if later, we get like a full dossier with everybody's code name, we have one more redirect that needs to be fixed. And again, most of the people in the Black Glove don't even really have dialogue. Couldn't they also just be "hanging out", but not really a part of the organization? No, that's why I think we should include the Joker. Granted, if there's anything we're talking about specific to Batman #678, I'm out of the loop on that one. I thought I would be smart and buy a subscription; now I'm saving something like $10 a year, but I'm also always 2 weeks behind on the major Bat-titles. It's chill though. I'm sorry if Bdve felt disrespected by me undoing his edit without listing a reason, which admittedly is something I should've done. But I undo edits all the time; I assure you it wasn't personal, you've been doing a lot of great things on the Bat-articles, and I particularly liked your work on Batman: Year Three. :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 02:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I see your point about the Charlie entry, makes sense. I really have to start reading before typing... On saving money, trades are the way to go, but then I'd have to get like a year behind, and that's not happening. :::::Roygbiv666 02:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC)